A Rocker's Tale
by urockon
Summary: Not an average story! Speed and Jude are back again! Jamie is dating Sadie, and Tommy's back. I don't own Instant Star and I forgot to say that in my writing...R&R!
1. New and old

A Rocker's Tale

_Jude_

How can this be happening? He leans in… and there it was… the kiss. How? I've already broken up with Speed. Tommy is gone… Darius is considering firing me because I was drunk on camera… Jamie is dating my Sister… why am I doing this… I needed to do something or I'd die. But not this. Why the heck did I kiss Speed again? I see him back away. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Dunno." I reply. "Probably just have a lot on my mind." I lean in again but he backs up like he's concerned. "Like what?" he says and cocks his head like he's confused. I shrugged "Tommy, my sister, the whole "Mom left us for her boyfriend thing." "Harsh…" He says with a little sympathy. He leans in again. So do I. I lean back out. "I'm sorry," I say quietly. "For what?" He asks. I lean back in for a second and reply. "Just for letting us break up in the first place." "I doesn't matter anymore. That was _us_ making that decision. I'm to blame to." I sit back a little less tensely. " I had a lot on my mind and felt a little nervous about something bad happening with us too." I sit back up. "But that was stupid of me, I should of know we are meant to be a _we_." "Well I have to admit I wasn't the most romantic guy in the world and I could of led you on to think that." Now he sits up to. I laugh. "Well I did sort of miss you so called _romantic_ dates at tag football practice then go to McDonalds for dinner." He laughed to. "I promise not to screw up this time." I lean back in "Okay."

Its been almost two days since the kiss and Speed is really trying harder on his romance skills. He hasn't took me to McDonalds once and sticks to strictly make out sessions not a body slam or high five. Now I'm waiting for him in our tour bus. He decorated it with candles and Black roses. In the background my second album played. Then the door opened. It was Speed as I suspected. "Sorry I'm late." He said in his soft and scratchy voice. "It's okay." I said leaning forward a inching closer to his lips again. "It's _totally _okay." Then the door opened to see Jamie walk in. "Jude, I was wondering if- um- hi, Speed." He started backing up. "Jamie," Speed said trying to stop him. I was sort of relived by this because I wasn't sure how he'd react. "It's alright just, um, what were you going to ask?" Jamie breathed in. "I was wondering if you knew where Speed was but- uh- now I know so-" "Jamie," I said stopping him this time. "Why'd you need him?" "I was wondering if he had his guitar with him. I have a G-major demo today and I broke my string." "Here." Speed picked up the guitar and handed it to Jamie. "No guitar smashing again okay?" "Sure-um, I better go." He dashed out the door. "Thanks." We laughed and continued to make out again. "Come on," I said softly. I grabbed his hand and brought him to my the bedroom. I dug under my bed and found our last tours band photo album. "Your not going to torture me with a review of the chili eating contest are you?" He joked. ""It crossed my mind but sadly no." I replied. " Next time try to use the spoon instead of you face." "Well how was I supposed to know the chili was _just made_." He laughed. Becoming back on focus I flipped to the picture of our second night on tour. We were playing "Truth or dare" and the guys dare us to kiss. That was the picture. As a joke, the guys used lipstick to draw a heart over it. "Now its for real." He said after a long pause. "Ya. It is."

At about five we decided to sit on the couch and just talk. He told me how much he missed me when I left. I told him about my nervous breakdown and how I had to leave. Before I knew it I was lying on his lap and crying about what happened. Everything. All my secrets reveled. The weird thing is, I felt so calm telling him. I knew I could trust him. For once I saw the soft side of Speed. He listened and stroked my hair and I blurted out everything I've bottled inside. He let me lay there and cry. He let me lay there sobbing into his jeans. I finally sat up and looked at the navy wet spot on the denim. "Sorry." I sniffled. "It's alright. Everything will be alright." He right into my eyes as he said it as if it was a promise. I sat up and leaned in. He followed. This happened for nearly 20 minutes straight occasionally one of us leaned out to take a breath. Then before I knew it, I was on the bed waiting, in nothing but a bra. Not once did I think _What am I doing? _Or _Is this the right thing to do?_ But instead I knew it was right. I just knew it. The sad part was never had I done it with Speed. Never.

For the next hour or two the sex went on. Not once did a thought of badness cross my mind. Occasionally I'd let out a moan of pleasure. Not guilty pleasure, pleasure, no resentment whatsoever. This was pleasure. Finally I put on one of his T-shirts and got up. He put on his boxers and we both stepped out of the room. That's when they came. All of the guys were there stepping in through the door. They and we both stood there in shock. Finally one of the guys broke the silence. "Uh-hi." He started. "Um the people who'll be loading up our stuff will be here in an hour." I can't believe that it's already 7:00. I forgot we were leaving today. "You should go change, I'll deal with the guys." Speed told me. I agreed and walked in to the bedroom to find some pajama's or something. I heard Speed explaining what happened to the guys. I was glad he left out the whole breakdown thing.

When I got out Speed whispered in my ear how they took it well and actually laughed about it and called us "The perfect couple" I felt sort of bad I wasn't there to help explain it. They didn't even know we were together yet.


	2. Hey Tommy

A Rocker's tale p2

Speed. One word. One small word. One big change. One big chance. Now that we're on tour I get a lot of time with him. No football. No McDonalds crap. Just us (and the guys.) But we know how to get away from them. We go into the bedroom/ bathroom. (disturbing I know). "So how have your problems been doin?" he asks. "Better," I tell him. "Now that it's just us." He laughs. "And the guys." I laugh too. "Them." "Come on! You cant tell me you didn't notice them writing "Juderman" All over the door!" "Okay I did notice." We continued our conversation until it turned into a kiss. When it finally ended I said "Wow, um that was, "Unexpected" He filled in for me. "Ya." We lean in again. It's a weird thing to date somebody in the band. You have to walk on eggshells to make it anywhere. The even weirder thing is, not with Speed.

He really doesn't care if I act normal around him. He wants me to be me, not the perfect, can do know-wrong Brady-bunch clone. Instead he wants Jude Harrison, not so Instant Star. I love that about him. I know him. He knows me.

Its are first concert on tour and I am sooooo nervous. Speed and I have to tell the world about me and him. We'll have to face all those stupid "Juderman" fans for the rest of the tour. I hate this. Why now? _Wait, I take that back I know Speed. He is perfect for me. He'll get me through it._ I thought. _He will._

"Jude?" Speed suddenly came up to me.

"Somebody wants to talk to you." I turned around to see Tommy loking me straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" I said in a flat voice so he couldn't tell what expression or I felt right now. _Leave me alone you stupid ass!_ I thought as we stood there glaring at each other.

"Hi Tommy, I'm glad your back." He said in a girly voice as if like I should be saying it. That made me mad. That's when I said something I though I'd never say to Tommy.

"Hi Tommy, I'm glad for Fucking abandoned me!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

Tommy tried to follow me but Speed pinned him to the wall.

Finally Tommy pushed speed off and followed me. "Come on Jude, I didn't want to hurt you so I-"

"You left me clueless to what's going on left at the same time as our date!"

"You don't understand Jude!"

"What's not to understand.

He studdered. "I- I don't know. I had to Jude!"

"I don't care if you had to! You could of told me what the hell was going on!"

The fire grew in Tommy's eye's. "Look Bitch, I had to go if you liked it or not! I didn't even expect to come back! Who gives if I didn't tell you why?"

"I did Tommy, I did!"

"Then maybe I did too! I didn't have much time okay! I chose to leave for a reason!"

My heart dropped. My voice became weak. "You- you chose to go?" I asked my word hardening.

"That's right Jude! I _chose _to go." I didn't go because I had to, I _wanted to go!"_

That was it I lifted up my and stared to swing. He grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. Then he yelled "I don't want to fight you!"

"Well too damn bad! I want to fight you!" My wrist was becoming numb from his grip.

"I won't fight you, Jude!" He yelled again.

I started to cry. "It's been a year Tommy! A whole fucking year since you left with no explanation or phone calls!"

"I'm back now."

"Fuck you Tommy!" I started to run away.

"Jude,"

"Go to hell!"


	3. just us

P3

I am soooooo pissed at Tommy! Now I have to do this stupid "Hi now we're Judeman" Thing for the paparazzi. What Darius gunna think? What are my parents gunna think? My life is soooo messed up right now. You know what screw Tommy and screw Darius! I'm the one that needs to take control! And I can do whatever I damn want to to!

Now we're at the concert. "Hi everybody!" I yell. "Before we start the concert there's an announcement I'd like to- sorry, _we'd_ like to make an announcement." I handed the mike to Speed. "Um the big announcement is that we are a, well, _we._" He laughed. I took the mike. "Were Juderman now. Well, again." Then I saw Tommy come into the room. That pissed me off even more. I didn't realize that I did it until I did. I grabbed Speed and pulled him into a kiss. The paparazzi screamed and whistled. I saw the flashes of cameras and video cameras reflect in my eyes. Finally it ended and he looked at me with a smile as if to say "Thank you" or "Wow." I smiled back. That was what I was thinking too. I also smiled because I saw Tommy leave the room. "Ha." I whispered under me breathe. Hi Tommy, I'm glad your back.

Now we're back in the tour bus getting ready to leave. Suddenly Speed came up to me smiling again. "Uh, wow." He said eagerly waiting for a response. "Now the know us." I smiled. He smiled to "Ya, they really _know _us." We both laughed until the phone rang. I answered it. "Jude, it's darius." "Hi." "This is GREAT! Look all the publicity!" "I know!" " Can I talk to Speederman?" "Uh-huh. Here he is. Speed?" I handed the phone to him. I couldn't under stand what was happening. It was all "Ya. Uh-huh. Great. Sure. Her to right? Okay. Bye." Then he yelled "We have a record deal! Just us!"


	4. Revierers are like speederman

REVIEWER ARE LIKE SPEEDERMAN! I LOVE U! REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
